A valve timing controller has a driving rotor rotating with a crankshaft of an internal-combustion engine, a driven rotor rotating with a camshaft, and a deceleration mechanism disposed between the driving rotor and the driven rotor. The driven rotor is rotated relative to the driving rotor so as to control valve timing of a valve opened and closed by the camshaft. JP 4930427 B2 describes a production method of such a valve timing controller, in which a driving rotor and a driven rotor are respectively connected to a crankshaft and a camshaft while a lock jig locks a relative rotation between the driving rotor and an input rotor of a deceleration mechanism. The production of the valve timing controller can be completed in a state where the phase between the driving rotor and the driven rotor is set as a predetermined initial phase.
In a manufacturing process where a valve timing controller is assembled to an internal-combustion engine, there are a lock process locking a relative rotation between a driving rotor and an input rotor with a lock jig, a connection process connecting the driving rotor to a crankshaft with a chain and connecting the driven rotor to a camshaft with a bolt, and an unlock process of removing the lock jig from the driving rotor and the input rotor. The lock jig can be removed in case where these processes are performed continuously.